priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 116 - The Missing Managers! The Mysterious Girl from Sapanna
'''The Missing Managers! The Mysterious Girl from Sapanna '''is the 27th episode of the third season of the anime series and the 116th episode in the series overall. It will first air on October 4th, 2016. Plot The managers and animals inside are vanishing one after the other! The solve this case, Laala and the others follow someone who seems suspicious. When they arrive at a cave, they find a single girl inside, about to eat the managers! To this girl, who has been raised by lions, even Laala and the others look like food ... Summary As Hibiki, Falulu and Fuwari leave Parajuku to return to Pripari, something mysterious begins happening around Pripara. All the managers suddenly begin disappearing and when Laala has Jewlulu's food stolen, she and her friends chase after the culprit to a cave. Inside they find a savage girl about to eat Usacha. When they attempt to talk to the girl, she turns on them, thinking they are animals too, and attacks them, but stops when she thinks Reona is a lion. The girl then introduces herself as Pepper Taiyo and says her lioness mother sent her to Pripara from Sapannah to learn new things. Pepper contacts her mother using her compact and Laala and the others go to see Neko to translate what the lioness is saying, but Pepper uses the distraction to slip away. Meanwhile Chili is struggling deal with her fear of Pripara, but a mysterious voice from her compact forces her to go to Pripara where she finds Non trying to stop Pepper eating the managers again. Chili tries to charm her like she has been able to charm others before, but finds she cannot, before Pepper begins attacking the two of them. This causes Chili to freak out and perform a dance that extinguishes the camp fire and saves the managers. Non, Chili and Pepper begin arguing but Usacha suddenly realises they'd make a perfect team. After this, Pepper formally introduces herself to the other two girls and decides to befriend everyone in Pripara. She also comes across Gloria, who she sees as a lioness and surrogate mother, Neko also tells Gloria that the lioness wants someone to look after Pepper for her while she's away. Non then asks Pepper about becoming an idol but she doesn't appear to understand what Non means. So, Non performs as Triangle to show her what being an idol is like, but Pepper falls asleep, so Gloria takes her home. As Non leaves Pripara, Usacha says she, Chili and Pepper would make a great team, but Non scoffs at the idea, before Chili shows up and begins arguing with her. But as they leave Pripara, Non sees Chili as her timid self for the first time and is surprised by her. Major Events *Pepper Taiyou makes her official debut. *Growin' Jewel! replaces PriPara☆Dancing!!! as the new ending in this episode. *Usacha gets an idea of forming a team including Non, Chiri and Pepper. *Non learns of Chiri's true colors. Trivia Errors *Despite Triangle performing the Super Cyalume Change, the next scene showed them in their normal Cyalume Coords. Category:Anime Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes